


Gift

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, I Swore To Never Write This, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The goddess urges him to give a gift to the angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The angel wears shabby clothes - burnt and loose. Drunk fierceness sets his body shaking, eager to show off his ability to still be a winner. Ororo, fresh in her goddess status, slides her fingers around his wrist. 

"You should offer a gift." Her free hand brushes over the top of her newly whitened hair. 

En Sabah Nur, he purrs, thick and rich as he supplies the wings. Fierceness melts away for unrelenting pain as he writhes about. The fingers go limp around his wrist as she watches in quiet shock.

"Rise, child," En Sabah Nur calls, voice mixing with his cries, "Do you wish to become my Archangel?" 

Wonder crosses his face as his gifts sit heavily on his back, nodding jerkily as his throaty voice echoes off the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Apocalypse plus any of his followers is one thing I vowed to not write, but here we are.


End file.
